Burning
by 16FangsofWrath
Summary: Trapped inside an infero, Serge races to save Kid... rated T just incase I go a little darker in the next chapter... On hiatus guys sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first Chrono Cross fanfiction so be gentle with the reviews and such but please don't hesitate to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own Chrono Cross in any way shape or fashion.**

**Burning**

The flames crackled viciously throughout the wooden structure, a heavy, oppressive smoke seemed to close in around Serge like a living thing. The fire worked against him like a living thing bent upon stopping him.

"Kid!" Serge was just barely able to choke out her name. "Where are you?!?"

The heat of the inferno was causing sweat to pour off of Serge's body in a river, but he pressed on into the burning house. He couldn't give up; he had to save her no matter the cost. Serge ducked under a fallen beam blocking a flight of stairs and then he heard it…

"Serge?" The pitifully quiet voice barely reached him over the roar of the flames but he ran to it none the less.

He dashed along the hallway dodging pieces of the ceiling as it crumbled and broke over his head. At the end of the long hall was a doorway blocked by burning timber. Once again he heard the plaintive voice crying his name. Without a thought Serge grasped the burning planks, heedless of the damage done to his hands. He was driven by only one thought: "I have to get to her!"Kicking away the last splintered board, Serge rushed into the room and saw Kid sprawled out on the floor, a heavy beam pinning her in place.

"Serge, I'm glad I could see ya one last time…"

"NO!" Rage arced through him like lightning. He crossed the room and knelt beside Kid, his arm forced its way underneath the heavy beam and, with a herculean effort, Serge ripped the last barrier between he and Kid away.

"Never knew you were that strong, mate…"

The relief in her eyes was nearly Serge's undoing. He gently lifted her from the floor and held her close. The rumbling thunder of another part of the house crashing down broke through his reverie and quickly glanced around the room looking for a way out, knowing the path behind him was too dangerous for her to be carried through.

Only one opportunity presented itself; the window. The problem, however, was the fact that they were on the second floor. The crumbling structure around them decided for him as it began to shake violently. Without another moment's thought, Serge hurled himself backwards out of the window, tucking Kid as close to him as he could he fell through empty space. The ground caught him much too soon to brace for the impact. As the darkness closed in around him Serge looked down into Kid's sapphire eyes. She was trying to say something but he couldn't make out the words and then the world faded away…

**A/N: AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD CLIFFHANGER! Haha. Sorry. I like this story and can't wait to finish it but I'm a little stuck. Help?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here it is…..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….sadness**

Chapter 2

"Serge? Serge? Please mate, get up!"

Kid gently shook her friend trying to bring him back into consciousness. He looked terrible, soot staining every inch of him, tracks in the black layer on his skin where he had sweated even the caked on soot away, and his injuries.

His face had several small cuts adorning it, a more serious gash ran across his left thigh, but his hands were the worst, blistered and burnt terribly. Kid was afraid he wouldn't be able to use them again.

"This is all my bloody fault. If only I hadn't come back to this place, you'd be alright mate. I'm so sorry…"

Tears coursed down her face, an uncharacteristic action on Kid's part. Normally she would have never cried so openly.

"I'm bein' stupid ain't I? If you were awake, you'd tell me to quit blubbering like a nitwit and get on with what I gotta do."

Nodding decisively, Kid stood and lifted Serge, his arm slung across her shoulder and with her bruised ribs protesting, she began to carry him back down to the beach where the dingy waited to carry them back to their ship.

"Gotta get ya to Doc. He'll patch ya up in a jiffy. Please be alright mate. Not sure what I'd do without ya. I don't think I could tell ya this if you were awake, but I depend on ya more than I like. I'm all twisted up inside mate. You're the best friend I ever had, yer bloody handsome, too bloody handsome for yer own good and as much as I hate admitting it, I need ya Serge…."

Strengthened by her own words, Kid walked on, the weight of her best friend seemed to disappear. Finally, as the dingy came into sight a smile broke out on her face and she quickened her pace to reach those who could help Serge.

"Yer gonna be okay mate. Just hold on, I'll get ya to the Doc."

Kid was met at the docks by Doc, Glen, and Riddel. Doc and Glenn took Serge from her and Riddel helped her into the boat. Kid shifted Serge's head into her lap and held him close as Glen and Doc rowed for all they were worth. Only Riddel saw the tender gesture, and Kid knew that she could trust her not to say anything.

The boat was a flurry of activity as they approached in the dingy. A make shift sling descended to lift Serge from the small craft.

"They're gonna fix ya up mate, just hold on…"

"He'll be fine Kid, Doc's the very best."

Shocking even herself, Kid hugged the other woman as fresh tears coursed their way down her face.

Laughing, Riddel held Kid at arm's length:

"Come on let's get you looked at too. You're a mess."

"Yeah and I should get meself together too. Wouldn't do to let anyone else see me like this, I got a reputation to protect!"

Laughing, the two young women climbed aboard the ship.


End file.
